The Little Mer-Cat 2: Return To The Sea Part 12-Marie Meets Sour Kangaroo
(Fade to Marie sleeping in the boat. A teal fleece blanket is on top of her to keep her from getting cold.) (Suddenly, Marie wakes up and sees that she is in an Antarctic place. She looks in wonder until Carface and Killer stop in front of the entrance to Sour Kangaroo's cavern.) *Jenner/Undertow (Small Size): Angelface, meet the one and only Sour Kangaroo! (Then Sour Kangaroo emerges from her throne and walks toward the entrance.) *Sour Kangaroo/Morgana: Oh welcome, my precious. Oh, don't be shy; come in! Come in out of the cold. (Marie walks in the ice cave) Sit, sit. Put your feet up. (Marie sits on a bench and places her back paws on a footstool.) Hungry? I'm afraid all I have is a cold plate. (She comes in with a sea slug, two smelt-cicles, two sea anemone, a slug sandwich, and a bluefish-burger, one of the sea anemone wiggles.) Smelt-cicle? Kelp chip? (She takes one of the smelt-cicles and smacks the wiggling anemone, making it stop wigging.) Hush guppy? *Marie/Melody: (nervously) Uh, yes. I will. Hush guppy. (She takes the bluefish-burger and eats it.) I was hoping you could tell me about this pendant. Why it has my name on it. My...mother wouldn't tell me. She just doesn't understand. *Sour Kangaroo/Morgana: (pityingly) Oh, you're not the only One with a mother who doesn't understand you. Believe me, I know how just how you feel. (Cut to Marie looking frightened at first.) *Sour Kangaroo/Morgana: (from o.c.) Dear child, did you ever consider that it has your name on it? (Cut back to Sour Kangaroo.) *Sour Kangaroo/Morgana: Because it has your destiny in it? (She opens Marie's locket, revealing the orb of light with mer-animals and the song playing from Marie's infancy.) Oh, deep down, you know you weren't meant to be a lowly normal kitten. (Marie looks at the mer-animals in surprise.) What you are is something far more enchanting! *Marie/Melody: A mer-cat? (confused) But it's not possible. *Sour Kangaroo/Morgana: (laughing) Darling! Anything's possible. *Marie/Melody: You can turn me into a mer-cat? (Sour Kangaroo closes the locket.) *Sour Kangaroo/Morgana: Piece of fishcake, honey! *Jenner/Undertow (Small Size): Humph! Lots of luck. (Sour Kangaroo is rummaging through her concoction shelf, looking for something and humming to herself.) *Sour Kangaroo/Morgana: Ah! (She picks out a pink bottle and blows off some dust, revealing Shenzi's invisible face.) *Jenner/Undertow (Small Size): (from o.c.) Shenzi's magic? (cut to him) Where'd you get that? *Sour Kangaroo/Morgana: I've been saving it for a special occasion. (chuckling sinisterly) One drop of this, and--Bada-Bing, Bada-Boom!--you're in Fin City! Whee! *Marie/Melody: Really? (Brings a smaller bottle and puts some of Shenzi's magic potion in it.) *Sour Kangaroo/Morgana: Come, my darling! Your destiny awaits you! (Marie drinks the small bottle, and Sour Kangaroo laughs as Marie lifts into the air and begins to transform.) (When the transformation is done, Marie lands on the ground. She now has a pink mertail with clear, pink fins and is wearing a pink tank top. She has turned into a mer-kitten.) *Marie/Melody: (excited) I don't believe it! I'm a mer-cat. *Morgana: Say it loud, say it proud! (laughs) (Marie jumps into the water with Jenner in it and swims in circles around him, giggling.) *Marie/Melody: (loudly and proudly) I'M A MER-CAT! (giggles again) *Jenner/Undertow (Small Size): (surprised) You had this all along! You coulda changed me back! (angrily, shaking his fist) Why I oughta! *Sour Kangaroo/Morgana: Keep your fur on, small fry; I'm still reeling her in! (Fade to a dark, cloudy afternoon. Seagulls are crying. Pan from them to Sawyer and Danny in Danny's ship. Danny is wearing his original clothes from the first movie spoof, and Sawyer is wearing a pink sailor dress and white sailor hat.) *Sawyer/Ariel :Oh, daddy, I'm so worried. *O'Malley/Triton: Everything's going to be all right, Sawyer. We have search parties scouring the ocean. I'm going to join them now myself. (Sawyer hugs Danny.) *Danny/Eric: Maybe...you should go with him. *Sawyer/Ariel: But Danny,... *Danny/Eric: I need to stay here and lead the search on land. But you know these waters, and you know our daughter. You have to go. *O'Malley/Triton: It may be dangerous. *Sawyer/Ariel: (sadly) Danny's right, daddy. I should've known I couldn't keep Marie from the sea; it's a part of her. (whispering) And a part of me. I have to go. (O'Malley's trident starts to glow.) *Danny/Eric: Bring her home. (O'Malley turns Sawyer back into a mer-cat. As Danny watches, Sawyer's sailor suit disappears, and her lavender shell bra and green mertail with clear, green fins have appeared on her. Then she dives into the water.) Category:SuperJNG18 Category:SuperJng Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts